365 días con Nagisa Shiota
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Akabane Karma es un chico normal, bueno, excepto porqué sus padres son millonarios, claro. Todo esto empieza a cambiar cuando empieza a vivir con su novio Nagisa Shiota y está a punto de iniciar la Universidad... ¿Podrá Akabane sobrevivir a los 365 días del año con su adorable pero peligroso novio?
1. 31 de diciembre

**_Hola :3 esta es mi primera historia en Assassination Classroom, espero que les guste._**

 **Assassination Classroom no es de mi propiedad y nunca lo será, lamentablemente, pero que bueno, si no lo cagaría :c**

Aventó la moneda siendo su deseo que su nuevo año fuese si o perfecto, bueno. Vio como el peli azul a su lado hacia lo mismo sin saber en realidad que planeaba el otro. El nombre del chico era Akabane Karma, y por fin, a partir de ese día, viviría con su amado novio Nagisa Shiota.

Habían decidido ir al festival de año nuevo puesto que ya habían terminado de acomodar todo en su nueva casa y les había quedado tiempo de sobra… había sido un poco difícil, ya que la madre de su novio se negaba a aceptar la relación de ambos, alegando que sería mala influencia para él cuando entraran a la universidad. Que prefería que se fuese con el mamón de su ex novio.

Karma odiaba al sujeto. Pero al final había pasado algo que les había ayudado en sobremanera, el papá de Nagisa había demandado a su mamá por la custodia del chico, y así, habían logrado completar su objetivo ya que el señor había aceptado al chico.

Incluso les había ayudado a amueblar el departamento y a pagar la primera renta de este.

Nagisa, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con una ternura infinita, le tomó de la mano y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Aunque a la mayoría de las personas les gustaba ver los juegos artificiales desde el mirador, a Karma le gustaba verlos mientras caminaba por las calles vacías de Tokio, y esa era una vista que deseaba compartir con su pareja.

No sabía porque, pero aún después de tres años de relación, había algo que le incomodaba del chico a su lado, habían estado los dos juntos en la clase rechazada por el mundo de la escuela de élite Kununigaoka y con un excelente tutor contratado con la mesada de toda la clase, lograron graduarse. Y habían empezado a salir el día de la graduación de secundaria.

La preparatoria había sido una época de oro para Karma, excelentes calificaciones y se metía en todas las peleas que quería, nunca le cachaban gracias a su adorado Nagisa que se encargaba de recoger los cuerpos con calma y llamar a la ambulancia cuando ya estaban lejos del lugar. Tal vez era en parte eso, la calma que expresaba ante tales situaciones lo que le hacían sentirse… incomodo.

Sin embargo dejo sus pensamientos atrás cuando varios colores invadieron su mirada y las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales fueron detectadas por sus oídos, tal como predijo, las calles estaban vacías, y los ojos de SU Nagisa cambiaban de color con cada nueva explosión. El otro se encontraba sonrojado, seguramente fascinado por la vista, el también lo estaba ahora. Cuando terminó el evento se fueron a casa, era cerca de media noche y estaban exhaustos. Les quedaban dos meses para presentar sus papeles para la Universidad, habían hecho el examen de admisión para 5, si, 5. Por si no se quedaban en una al menos tuviesen la otra, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que fueron aceptados en todas por recomendación de su adorado tutor.

Ahora solo tenían que decidir a qué Universidad ir, donde tuviesen la carrera de Ciencias Políticas y la carrera que quisiera Nagisa, esa era la razón por la que no había podido decidirse por una, el de cabellos azules no estaba seguro de que quería hacer de su vida.

Llegaron a la casa y Nagisa se apresuró a ir al piso de arriba. Era como un juego de las atrapadas.

Karma sonrió y subió también, sin correr, le dolía el tobillo como los mil demonios desde hacía algunos días, pero su seguro de estudiante de la preparatoria había caducado desde que se graduó y el de la Universidad, claramente no estaba dado de alta. Además de que sus padres le habían desheredado hasta que les demostrara que cuando la fortuna familiar se acabara el sería lo suficientemente capa de crear una nueva.

Por fin alcanzó el segundo piso del departamento y entró a la habitación, encontrándose con Nagisa debajo de la cama. Se agacho y se le quedó viendo hasta que este notó su presencia.

-¿Karma-kun? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas Nagisa?

-Te ves… raro. Cómo si estuvieras incomodo con mi presencia.

Joder, Nagisa lo había notado.

-Si, estoy bien, perdóname. Es solo que he tenido un molestar en el tobillo los últimos días.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! – Nagisa salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama, haciendo que Karma se pusiera de pie por igual y le tomó las mejillas. - ¿Por qué no has ido al doctor?

-Porqué… el seguro de estudiante caducó.

-Ya veo, ¡Bueno, mañana iremos a la clínica!

-No Nagisa, no podemos tirar el dinero. Vamos empezando, ¿Recuerdas?

Vio como su pequeño oji azul titubeaba un poco mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, le encantaba lo distraído que este podía ser.

-Tengo un poco de dinero guardado para este tipo de situaciones…- El chico se apresuró a continuar antes de que el Akabane se negara de nueva cuenta. - ¡Por favor Karma! ¿Qué tal que tienes fracturado el pie? ¿O te lo infectaste y te lo tienen que amputar? ¿O…

-¡Nagisa, tranquilo! - Empezó a reír un poco cuando este se le quedo viendo con sorpresa. – No creo que haya nada de eso, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, iré.

El pequeño sonrió y asintió fervientemente.

-¡Gracias, Karma-kun!

Esa era otra de las cosas que le incomodaban, a pesar de llevar tres años de relación, su pequeño novio no se había visto capa de dejar los honoríficos de lado.

-Nagisa…

-S-si… Lo siento, Karma.

Eso había sonado mejor.

Le sonrió con toda la dulzura que pudo antes de darse cuenta de que el celular del pequeño comenzaba a sonar, no era que no le diera privacidad, pero la curiosidad de ver quien era le había ganado, y no le había gustado nada cuando vio que quien llamaba era Asano Gakushuu, el ex novio de su pareja.

-¿Por qué está llamándote Asano?

El otro solo se hizo pequeño y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de la llamada del otro, sin embargo, lo que más le molesto fue que contestara la llamada y saliera de la habitación, como si no quisiera que se enterara de lo que hablaban. Respiro profundo unas cuantas veces, no quería ponerse agresivo, porqué la última ve Nagisa le había dado una palia.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con su pequeño novio sonriendo y abrazando al celular, pero esa no era una sonrisa sincera. Ahora en verdad le daba curiosidad saber de que habían hablado esos dos.

-¿Y… bien? ¿Qué quería?

El pequeño Nagisa se volteó sorprendido a ver a su pareja y luego al tobillo de este, por lo que volvió a sonreír antes de lanzarse con cuidado a los brazos de su novio y responderle.

-¿Recuerdas a Koro-sensei? – Asintió con la cabeza. – Me llamó para decirme que fue a buscarme a Kununigaoka para darme una oferta de trabajo. - ¿Por qué no se la habían ofrecido a él? Ah, sí. Porqué no tenía paciencia. -No te preocupes, en ningún momento tengo que ver a Asano-san

Eso le relajó por completo y asintió besando suavemente la frente del otro.

-¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Al amanecer.

Ok… eso era un poco extraño

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Como es por Koro-sensei, se podría decir que el lugar estaba reservado

Asintió, eso tenía un poco de lógica, o eso creyó.

-Aún así no me parece justo. – Sonrió al ver como el otro le veía con miedo de que no lo pareciera el trabajo. – Si al amanecer empiezas a trabajar, prometo que al amanecer saldré a conseguir un trabajo para mí

El Nagisa se sonrojo, y antes de que pudiese reclamarle por ¨Tratarlo como una chica¨ (Lo cual era totalmente cierto) Le besó suave y cariñosamente en los labios.

-Debemos ir a descansar.

El otro asintió, se fueron a su habitación, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron a la cama. Karma sintió como el menor buscaba la mayor cercanía con su cuerpo y se lo permitió, abrazándole.

Al diablo si algo en Nagisa le hacía sentir inseguro.

En verdad que le quería mucho.

Este había sido su primer día viviendo con Nagisa Shiota.


	2. 1 de enero

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom no me pertenece**

Cuando Karma despertó ese día, se encontró con la sorpresa Nagisa se había despertado temprano, ya que su lado de la cama apenas y se encontraba un poco revuelto, mientras que el suyo propio era un caos.

Se aseguró de desenredarse las sábanas de las piernas y de tener sus calcetines puestos (Puede sonar un poco extraño, pero Karma era de esas personas que no podían dormir si no usaba calcetines…) Y después se encaminó a la cocina. Escucho a Nagisa tararear suavemente mientras movía diferentes tipos de trastos. La televisión de la cocina también se encontraba encendida y el reporte del clima mañanero estaba por terminar.

Karma procuró no hacer nada de ruido, quería sorprender al peli azul, como en esas películas románticas que le encantaba ver al chico donde después de pasar la noche juntos la chica se encontraba haciendo el desayuno y el hombre le llegaría por sorpresa por la espalda y le abrazaría mientras esta se encontraba frente a la estufa o al lavabo. Sin embargo, no contó que ya casi al tocar al chico este se daría cuenta de su presencia y lo golpeara con el sartén en la cara.

\- ¡Karma! -Exclamó el peli azul soltando el sartén y tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

-No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza, Nagisa.- Se burló tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pero sin soltar su nariz, la cual había comenzado a sangrar.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Dijo tomando uno de los trapos limpios que tenía a lado de la estufa, mojándolo, y poniéndoselo en la nariz.- Te juro que no sabía que eras tú.

Karma rio levemente antes de contestarle. - ¿Y quién iba a ser entonces? ¿Un asesino?- Nagisa se tensó suavemente, casi imperceptible, pero al haber estado ya 5 años como amigo del peli azul y tres como algo más, Karma lo detectó al instante. Presionó ligeramente el trapo en su nariz tratando de recordar algún suceso en la vida de Nagisa para encontrar el porqué de su reacción, pero no encontró ninguno. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y decidió tratar a con otra cosa.- O… ¿Es algo peor…? ¡No me digas! ¡¿Creíste que era tu amante?!

Los hombros del peli azul cambiaron de peli azul indicando que la tensión se había ido, pero en su lugar un profundo sonrojo invadió la cara del chico, quien empezó a golpearlo en los brazos con la cuchara que estaba usando para probar el desayuno.

Karma rio plenamente esta vez, sabía perfectamente que Nagisa no sería capaz de engañarlo, mucho menos después de que el menor encontrara a Asano manoseándose con otra chica y que el creído aquel todavía admitiera sus acciones hablando con un sentido de superioridad. Eso había destrozado por completo al peli azul, lo sabía porque él había sido que quien le había consolado. Por esto era que el simple pensamiento de que el peli azul tuviese a alguien más era ridículo, además de que Nagisa era la persona más fiel y devota que había conocido jamás.

Nagisa dejó de golpearlo con la cuchara para darse media vuelta y apagar el fuego de la estufa. Karma lo tomó como una señal de que el desayuno estaba listo, así que se dirigió a la alacena y sacó los manteles, platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas e inmediatamente después puso la mesa. Una vez que terminó, tomó asiento y esperó a que el peli azul sirviese el desayuno.

No era que Karma se quejara, pero no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando su novio colocó su desayuno frente a él y le había servido su bebida. Le había colocado un plato con dos huevos estrellados, dos salchichas cocidas en un pan para sándwich (Por qué no las había puesto en un pan para Hot Dog, no lo sabía) arroz, sopa de codito con crema, brócolis, lechuga y germen, en un plato a parte le había colocado dos rebanadas de pan y le había servido jugo de naranja y en otro vaso un poco de leche. Miró el plato de su novio, no se había servido ni la mitad de lo que le había dado a él.

-¿Nagisa?- El chico volteó a verlo mientras se metía una cucharada de huevo en la boca.- ¿Acaso quieres que engorde?

Nagisa tragó antes de responder.- Por supuesto que no, es solo que todavía tienes tiempo para crecer. Necesitarás comer sano y bien si quieres alcanzar tu altura máxima.

Karma apuñaló una de las salchichas con un tenedor.

-Pero me diste de desayunar lo equivalente a tres personas.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Además de que tú también puedes crecer todavía, y no te has servido ni la mitad de lo que me serviste a mí.

Nagisa le sonriso con una disculpa pintada en el rostro.- Pero yo ya me resigné a ser un enano de 1.60 por el resto de mi vida.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano derecha por encima de sus ojos en un gesto dramático.

Karma rio entre dientes, quería mostrarse molesto o incómodo, aunque fuera, pero las tonterías del peli azul siempre le sacaban más de una sonrisa.

-Así que acábatelo. - Dijo inclinándose como si tratara de alcanzar su pie antes de erguirse de nuevo con una chancla en la mano. - O si no…

Karma soltó una carcajada y fijó su mirada en su plato, bueno, no le quedaba de otra. O si no la chancla salvaje del gnomo le atacaría. Cortó la salchicha en varios pedacitos y se hizo un sándwich tratando de reemplazar el Hot Dog, Nagisa murmuró un gracias y siguió desayunando.

-Por cierto, Karma-k… Me prometiste que hoy iríamos con el médico, para que te revise.- Karma gruñó por lo bajo una serie de improperios, realmente esperaba que el pequeño no se acordara de eso.- Ahora no te negará, ¿Verdad?

Karma miró al peli azul a los ojos, en verdad quería decirle que no iría, pero este tenía una sonrisa inocente pintada en el rostro. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa le inquietaba bastante y le decía que si no quería atenerse a terribles consecuencias debía callarse y resignarse a lo que le tocaba.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo tomando un poco de jugo.- Soy un hombre de palabra.

-Me alegro.- Dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una que transmitía seguridad. El peli azul se puso de pie y dejó sus trastos en el lavabo.- Será mejor que te apures, iré rápidamente al banco a sacar dinero. Cuando regrese espero que ya estés listo.

Karma asintió con la cabeza, vio al chico tomar sus llaves y salir. Dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y recargó su cabeza en su mano derecha. Pensó de nueva cuenta en sus inquietudes de la noche anterior. Nagisa no era un mal chico, él mismo lo sabía. Incluso podías confundirlo con una chica, su aspecto no intimidaba a nadie ni a nada. Generalmente era bastante torpe y era demasiado amable para su propio bien. Pero, incluso aún enumerando todas las cosas que hacían ver a Nagisa como un ciudadano modelo, Karma no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de que Nagisa no era del todo como aparentaba ser.

Se había decidido, cuando Nagisa iniciara ese trabajo con Koro-sensei, él intentaría buscar por toda la casa cualquier pequeña pista que le dijera que Nagisa era peligroso… o que le confirmara ese sentimiento de inquietud que tenía respecto a él.

Pero por ahora, tendría que calmarse e ir a bañarse, cuando regresaran se aseguraría de lavar los trastes. Engulló lo que faltaba de su desayuno y dejó los trastes junto con los de Nagisa en el lavabo. Se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación y tomó su ropa limpia junto con su toalla de baño.

Nagisa no tardaría demasiado, el banco estaba a lo mucho unas seis cuadras al oeste, y casi nadie iba ahí porque la zona era realmente solitaria, por lo que Karma tenía entendido, la zona no era peligrosa pero al ser algo cercano a un pueblo fantasma la mayoría prefería evitar una sorpresa de mal gusto. Suspiró y abrió la regadera en cuanto hubo llegado al baño, ya se encargaría de vengarse si algo le pasaba al peli azul, como en los viejos tiempos cuando iban en secundaria y Nagisa era molestado prácticamente por toda la escuela por su apariencia femenina. Mientras se bañaba, Karma no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en el chico que había sido antes y el hombre -porque si, se consideraba bien macho- que era ahora. En aquel entonces parecía que buscaba los problemas o que le arrestaran y que lo metieran a la cárcel con cadena perpetua.

Era el demonio de Kununigaoka, se metía con bandas de delincuentes y los vencía a todos y cada uno de ellos, los dejaba en la calle y se iba con el dinero que les quitaba a comprar comida chatarra en el super mercado más cercano a su casa.

Sonríe casi sin saberlo, es su parte favorita de su pasado.

Por su mal comportamiento, Karma termina en la clase D, donde las estudiantes no son malos pero tampoco resaltan como los pequeños genios de la clase A, donde podría haber estado si no se hubiese metido en tantos problemas. Es entonces que conoce a Nagisa, aquel pequeño chico al que todos molestan por su apariencia femenina.

Ese día, cuando Karma defiende a Nagisa después de clases siente que quiere vomitar arcoíris, montones y montones de arcoíris. Pues la escena le ha parecido tan cliché, típica de un anime romántico. Solo que él jamás ha creído ser gay, y por más que el otro chico lo parezca prefiere pensar que es hetero tratando de disminuir el revoltijo en su estómago que este le provocó cuando le sonríe y le agradece.

Karma termina de bañarse rápidamente, al contrario de la creencia común, Nagisa no es muy paciente cuando de puntualidad se trata. Pero no por eso deja de pensar en el día en que él y Nagisa comienzan a ser amigos. Se vistió con rapidez y salió a la calle, asegurándose de llevar consigo su cartera, su celular y sus llaves.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de la bolsa negra que se encontraba escondida debajo de la mesa, siendo tapada de la vista por los manteles y siendo protegida de que le patearan con una de las patas de otra de las sillas.

Para cuando le echa llave a la puerta, ya puede ver a Nagisa de regreso atento de cualquier persona que se le acerque. Karma frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tanto dinero había sacado como para que se estuviese cuidando de que no lo asaltaran?

Nagisa lo ve y le sonríe. Momentos después corre hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos, porqué como ya seguramente se dieron cuenta, le encantan las escenas de película. Le pidió que lo bajara y sacó su celular. Tecleando unas cosas rápidamente y después viendo a ambos lados de la calle.

-Pedí un UBER.

Karma se le quedó viendo como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo de un momento a otro y niega con la cabeza. ¿No había hablado acerca de derrochar el dinero? Además, ¿De dónde demonios sacó una tarjeta Nagisa?

-Nagisa…

-No, no me reproches.- Dijo Nagisa rápidamente y le coloca su dedo índice en su boca en señal de que guarde silencio.- Le conté a mi padre que hoy iríamos al doctor, él es quien decidió que fuéramos así… ya me conoces, si por mi fuera iríamos en tren.

Karma negó con la cabeza, no seguro de si vale la pena discutir por eso o si es mejor quedarse callado. Se decidió por la segunda opción y abraza a Nagisa.

-¿Sabías que te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho?-Murmura el peli azul correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Si, yo también te amo un montón.

El UBER llegó pocos segundos después, y ambos se subieron saludando al conductor y rechazando la botella de agua que este les ofrecía.

Fueron en silencio todo el camino. Karma no sabía como explicarle a Nagisa que el dolor que tenía en el tobillo había sido porque al estar acomodando las cosas fue muy idiota y se golpeó con la esquina de un sillón en el mero tobillo. No estaba seguro de si se reiría de él, o de si lo golpearía porque estaban gastando dinero en un carro para que al final el doctor les dijera que tenía un poco de inflamación y nada más.

Pero, ¡Hey! Había sido lo primero que le llegó a la mente. Por obvias razones no podía llegar y decirle a su novio " _Ah, sí, mira. Es que siento que me escondes algo y eso me pone incómodo. Ya dime que es lo que escondes querido_ " Pero, al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que si se lo hubiese dicho, Nagisa le hubiese dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo si le estaba escondiendo algo y que era eso que le estaba escondiendo, o si de plano no estaba escondiéndole algo… y que lo mejor sería terminar su relación, seguramente, porque eso es lo que hubiese hecho Karma si Nagisa hubiese dudado de él.

Lloró mentalmente por unos segundos, ya no le quedaba de otra, llegaría al hospital, pasaría valientemente con el doctor que le asignaran y esperaría a que este le dijera que había sido un simple golpe.

Llegaron a su destino, y Nagisa se despidió energéticamente del conductor, quien les deseo un bonito día. Cuando este hubo arrancado, Nagisa entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo arrastró por todo el hospital hasta el área de ortopedia. Una vez ahí, se puso a conversar con una recepcionista quien reía estruendosamente, pero al final accedió a darles una cita con el padre de Nagisa, quien al parecer era doctor.

¡Qué irónico! ¿No? De hacerle algo a su pequeño niño como la discusión que pudieron tener la noche anterior, tendría que lidiar con un médico furioso que sabría para que servían todos y cada uno de sus patéticos nervios, solo por dar un ejemplo…

Para eso los mandó antes a hacerle unas radiografías en el tobillo a Karma, al parecer al Señor Shiota le molestaba que los pacientes llegaran con las manos vacías porqué eso hacía que le tomara más tiempo revisar al paciente.

El técnico radiólogo que les atendió era un hombre gordinflón con un sentido del humor medio perdido, le encantaba hacer bromas, pero eran bromas sobre temas demasiado viejos de los cuales los chicos ni siquiera tenían en cuenta su existencia. Al final el técnico se rindió y se limitó a sacar todos los diferentes tipos de tomas del tobillo de Karma, al parecer el padre de Nagisa tenía la reputación de ser uno de los doctores más estrictos del hospital, ¡Se la pasaba regañando a sus colegas! Y al ser el favorito del director, eso jamás le había afectado.

Nagisa salió de la habitación por indicación del técnico, al parecer era demasiado arriesgado que se encontrara en una zona que sería afectada por la radioactividad de las radiografías, más sin embargo, cinco segundos después de que el peli azul hubiese cerrado la puerta, el técnico radiólogo se dio a la tarea de desearle suerte a Karma en su relación con Nagisa, diciéndole que le ruegue a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer que el chico jamás se vuelva como ninguno de sus padres; la madre loca y el padre insoportable.

Karma rio un poco ante los comentarios del técnico, callándose al instante, odiaba reírse tan constantemente, pero desde que había comenzado a Salir con Nagisa parecía una tarea imposible. No tardó más de dos segundos en callar los malos comentarios del técnico acerca de los padres de su novio y de como tampoco soportaba a su hijo cuando era más pequeño. Había bastado con tan solo una mirada para hacer que el técnico tragara saliva y terminara su trabajo, llamando a Nagisa al interior de nueva cuenta para que tomara el número de registro con el cual se guardaría la radiografía en el sistema.

Ambos salieron platicando sobre trivialidades de la sala de Rayos X y se encaminaron a la torre médica donde se encontraba su padre.

Llegaron al servicio donde ejercía su padre y el vigilante de la entrada entró en seguida para buscar al médico. Los doctores entraban y salían, algunos con material para curación, otros con papeleo y no faltaba el que salía con su café en la mano. El vigilante regresó con ellos y les transmitió las órdenes del padre de Nagisa, ambos debían pasar a una camilla y esperarlo ahí, pues al parecer el médico se estaba haciendo pipí y era extremadamente necesario que fuese a orinar primero.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes de que el padre de Nagisa apareciera en la zona de pacientes, con su bata perfectamente acomodada y con el traje arreglado, incluso su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado, algo no muy común si se basaba en las anteriores descripciones de su padre de parte de Nagisa.

Karma se quedó un poco embobado por la vista, no porque el hombre le resultara atractivo, si no porqué la bata parecía estar seduciéndolo.

Ahora bien, no hay que malinterpretar eso.

-¿Sucede algo Karma?

Negó con la cabeza antes de fijar su vista en los ojos de su pareja.- Cuando era niño quería ser doctor, se podría decir que es mi sueño de vida. Pero me di cuenta de que la política me sienta mejor… aparte de que también me parece atractiva.

Nagisa asintió, con la mirada vacía. Karma sabía que no debía interrumpirlo puesto que cuando pasaba eso significaba que Nagisa se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y si lo distraía lo culparía porque " _No uso mucho mi cerebro, y cuando lo uso me interrumpes_ "

El papá de Nagisa los saludó a ambos antes de llevarse las radiografías para examinarlas. Karma suspiró, decidió que mientras esperaba, y ya que Nagisa lo estaba ignorando, podía vagar por la sala de pacientes y, solo tal vez, dar un pequeño vistazo dentro de la sala de médicos.

Desgraciadamente el padre de Nagisa regresó antes de que él siquiera pudiese moverse al pasillo y le ordenó de muy mala gana que se sentara de nueva cuenta en la camilla. Nagisa le miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que no había notado su repentina desaparición.

-Debo decir, que me encuentro muy impresionado de que sigas caminando, Akabane-kun.- Dijo el padre de Nagisa sonriéndole levemente, para después fruncir el ceño y golpearle la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Debiste haber venido antes de todas formas.

-¡Papá!

-¡Es culpa suya!-Exclamó el padre de Nagisa haciendo un puchero, provocando que los rasgos faciales que eran similares con los de su hijo fueran casi idénticos.- ¿Hace cuánto te golpeaste, Akabane-kun? Tu tobillo está fisurado.

Karma tragó en seco cuando la fría mirada de Nagisa se posó en él.

-Antier.

De alguna manera u otra, cuando ambos varones le vieron fríamente y con un leve tic en el ojo, Karma supo que la había cagado.

Y que posiblemente no tendría sexo.

También que seguramente Nagisa estaría molesto.

Pero…

…el sexo…

Oh, cierto. Tal vez podría alivianar la furia de su novio lavando los trastes que había dejado sucios hoy en la mañana y lavando la ropa, cocinando y limpiando la casa por el resto de la semana.

Seeh, definitivamente sonaba como una buena idea.


End file.
